Indominus
Indominus is not a natural born dog. But is in fact a creation by Scientists and Researchers in a lab in Foggy Bottom. However Mayor Humdinger and the citizens of Foggy Bottom aren't aware of him. Only those in the lab with him know. He is a cross between many breeds. Wolf DNA was even used. But things got a bit out of hand once everything was complete. Nobody really thought about how big or strong this monster could be. Indominus is created and owned by Chase787 Indominus is a fierce, fearless and pretty much unstoppable hybrid dog. With DNA from other large and powerful dogs, it makes sense that he's like this. He never shows mercy or any sort of care for anything. And if he ever got loose, chances are he would start injuring or killing things for sport. You could say he's got a mental illness that makes him uncontrollable. He hardly ever speaks. Instead he makes people scared with a really terrifying roar! Indominus has DNA from a variety of dogs. Here's the list. German Shepherd, Rottweiler, Husky, St Bernard, Leonberger, Great Dane and Mastiff. DNA from wild wolfs was also used. When the Scientists and Researchers first came up with the idea, they had hoped to create the best guard dog in history! Hoping to make a fortune out of it! But it didn't go that way. And they found out the hard way too. The head Scientist was killed by him when he was just 3 months old. That's when they learned they had created a monster that nobody should find out about. -Indominus has the shape of a Shepherd crossed with a Rottweiler. -His muscles are big and his tail is long and fluffy. His colour is pretty simple. Mostly black, but with a bit of very dark ginger at the tail tip and on the tips of both ears. His eyes are coloured demon red and they glow in the dark. His pupils are straight and narrow like a cats. -His hair is long, but not untidy. Its smoothly folded back and is naturally like that. However there is a line of sticking up hairs down the back of his neck. They start at his ears and work their way down getting smaller until they reached his shoulders. All at a 40 degree angle. -His claws are really long and are like the sharpest and longest ever recorded! His teeth are not to be messed with either. One bite to anyone anywhere would cause them to have a deep wound! -His weight is unknown. But when it comes to height, it has been estimated that he is somewhere between 95 and 100 centimeters tall! Indominus is locked up in a 50 by 50 feet wide concrete cage with electric wire surrounding the outside. The walls are 12 feet high. There is a viewing station on one side of the walls located 6 feet from the ground. There is thick plant growth inside and it can never be trimmed down as its too dangerous to enter. When it comes to feeding, they use a crane to drop meat down into his cage. Camera's are also located at all corners. Designed to detect heat as well as motion. -Indominus was inspired by both the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World and the Indoraptor from Jurassic World : Fallen Kingdom. -His roar sounds like the Indominus Rex's. -Indominus was originally just going to be called Indo, but I {Chase787} decided that it wouldn't be powerful enough for a character of this type. COMING SOON!!! Indominus.jpg|Indominus in Puppy Maker!! I know he doesn't look exact and that his eyes aren't how they really are, but I just wanted a basic picture of how he looks!! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Character Category:Hybrid Category:Hybrids Category:Mixed Breed Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:German Shepherd Category:Rottweilers Category:St Bernard Category:Husky Category:Huskies Category:Bad dog Category:Bad Category:Bad Dog Category:Science experiments Category:Great Dane Category:LeonBerger Category:Mastiff Category:Strong Category:Foggy Bottom Category:Black Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Agressive Animal Category:Agressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Agressive characters Category:Agressive Animals Category:Mean Category:Dangerous Animals Category:Danger Category:Evil animals Category:Evil Animals Category:Evil Category:Evil Dogs Category:Villans Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Supervillains Category:Independent Villian